1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to disk jockeying hardware, and, more particularly, to devices used by disk jockeys in connection with computers to produce sounds, sound effects, and other effects.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent developments in digital audio have brought many advances to the art of disk jockeying. What began many decades ago with disk jockeys (or “DJs”) playing vinyl records on analog turntables has evolved into a highly computerized process. Today's equipment typically includes a computer that stores digitally encoded songs and other recordings. The computer runs software for playing selected recordings through one or more amplifiers and loudspeakers. The DJ can control the software using a keyboard and pointer device, such as a mouse or touchpad, for introducing various sound effects and other effects into the performance.
As disk jockeying has moved from the analog to the digital domain, an unexpected survivor has been the analog turntable, although its role has been transformed. Rather than being the source of a musical signal for audio playback, it is now more often used as a special effects device. The turntable now typically plays a specially encoded disk, which includes timing and/or pitch information, but no music. The turntable's analog output signal is converted to digital format and piped into a USB port of the computer. The software links the information from the disk with the music being played and modifies playback in response to movements of the disk by the DJ. The DJ can speed up, slow down, reverse, or “scratch” the music being played by manually controlling the disk on the turntable, with the overall effects being similar to those which would be produced if the DJ were performing the same movements on a vinyl analog music recording.
The turntable has thus been transformed into a control device, for inputting signals to the computer for controlling the playback of digital audio. A typical setup may include two turntables, with their outputs combined and sent to the computer over a single USB port. The DJ generally controls one turntable with each hand. The setup also typically includes a microphone, for allowing voice-over, and a mixer for combining outputs from the computer and the microphone.
Examples of DJ software currently in use include “Scratch Live” by Serato Audio Research of Auckland, New Zealand, “Final Scratch” by Stanton Magnetics of Hollywood, Fla., “Traktor” by Native Instruments of Los Angeles, Calif., and “Torque” by M-Audio of Irwindale, Calif. Each company provides time and/or pitch encoded records for use with their software, i.e., “Control Vinyl” from Serato, “FS Standard Records” from Stanton, “Time Code Vinyl” from Native Instruments, and “Torque Control Vinyl” from M-Audio.
In addition to using a turntable to control playback, the DJ may also use various control functions built into the software. These include setting cue points in the music to which playback can proceed after a command is entered, specifying start and stop points for looping segments of playback, issuing MIDI commands, and other functions. These functions are generally programmed and activated using the computer's keyboard and pointer device. Often, sequences of commands (macros) can be defined in the software. The DJ can invoke these macros by entering predefined key combinations or clicks of the pointer device.